


Last Christmas

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [14]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Holidays, M/M, Miserable Holidays, Misery, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian thought a lot about last Christmas when he was still living in Germany and Lukas wasn’t living halfway across the globe. Maybe things wouldn’t have gone so wrong if he didn’t push the guy he loved the most away.....</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop has decided to be difficult tonight, so this was written on my iPad... I apologise for the length and all mistakes that might be in this but I have had the worst day ever and I just want to get this out and sleep forever... Tomorrow will be better, I promise!! :) 
> 
> Title song: https://youtu.be/E8gmARGvPlI

He wasn't happy. Glad at times, yes, but not happy. How could he possibly be happy when he knew that his boyhood club had made it to the round of 16 in the Champions League while his own had been kicked right back down to the Europa League? When this was the first Christmas he would have to spend in England instead of his beloved Germany?

And to make it even more insufferable, the person he loved the most out of everything in this forsaken world was half way across the globe and probably not missing him the slightest.

Bastian could remember the past few Christmases that he spend with Lukas. More specifically last Christmas.

Lukas had gotten up early to make him breakfast in bed after the long night they had together before dragging him ice skating.

And him being the lovesick fool had said yes to everything his lover had suggested because it was Christmas and all he wanted was to see the other man happy.

Even if it meant making a major fool out of himself and almost breaking his tailbone just to make him laugh, then it was all worth it when Lukas looked at him like he hung the moon and the stars.

He remembers getting hot chocolate and thinking: "To hell with the diet plan, it's Christmas!!" 

He remembers Lukas' smile that could light up entire streets with it's brightness and his love for everything Christmassy.

But that was last Christmas when he still playing for Bayern and Lukas still lived in London. When he had allowed himself to be happy for a while. 

He only had himself to blame, he knew that. He was the one who didn't want a relationship, didn't want to stay in one place all his life. 

Oh how wrong he had been. He should have held on to the places he love and the person he loved instead of letting them slip through his fingers.

Bastian thought a lot about last Christmas when Lukas wasn’t living halfway across the globe. Maybe things wouldn’t have gone so wrong if he didn’t push the guy he loved the most away.


End file.
